Mushroom
by JekoOh
Summary: OS mélangé de différents univers / La rencontre entre Muse, Salut les geeks et Once Upon A Time... A vous de découvrir... :) WTF TOTAL! Ca ne plait pas à tout le monde... Voici le pire truc que j'ai jamais écrit


**Mushrooms**

 **Boooooouuuuuuuuuuh! :) Comment ça vas? Bon... J'ai pas d'inspiration alors voici un OS fait en très peu de temps...**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas... J'ai juste voulu mélangé ce que j'aimais bien! Et ça a donné ça... ^^**

 **Bientôt je trouverais une nouvelle histoire en Chapitre a faire... J'ai déjà une idée mais j'ai du mal à écrire... En plus je fais des fautes orthographe je deviens folle...  
**

 **BONNE LECTURE! :D**

* * *

Tout commence avec des licornes… Licornes ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel… Nan !

D'abord, j'étais dans la prairie à côté du studio d'enregistrement. On était partit pour notre 7eme album studio, Drones. Putain qu'il est génial !

On marchait, avec Dom, parce que Chris préférait rester au studio et répéter sa basse.

La petite prairie était remplie de fleurs mais un peu plus loin des choses mignonnes, il y avait un énorme champ de… CHAMPIGNONS MAGIQUE !

Pour nous les champignons magiques, c'est une source d'inspiration, honnêtement, on a surement déjà écrit quatre ou cinq chansons avec ces petites merveilles là ! Quel trip… Vraiment…

On en a cueilli quelques-uns, qu'on a bien sûr pris soin de ramener au studio.

Le studio je les fais construire en Italie il y a quelqu'un temps. C'est calme, à l'abri des caméras, c'est beau et on a des champis gratuits.

\- Matt ? Tu crois qu'on en a asser comme ça ?

C'est Dom qui me parlait. Il avait deux sacs, les poches, les chaussures et l'intérieur du pull remplie d'hallucinogène. Il avait l'air malin comme ça…

\- Oui t'inquiète, on va les ramener et on va les faire sécher, après on pourra les goûter…

\- Ok !

On était comme des gamins qui venaient de recevoir leur cadeau de noël.

Une fois rentré au studio, Chris jeta littéralement sa basse et nous sauta dessus.

\- D'où est-ce que ça vient, ça ?

Il nous transperçait avec ses yeux exorbités, dès fois il me fait peur.

\- Dans le champ à côté… Pourquoi ?

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte…

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est moins dangereux que le LSD que le hippie veut nous vendre depuis deux semaines…

Ah oui ! Dom avait raison… Un hippie avec un chapeau bizarre et un joint constamment collé à la bouche essayait désespérément de nous refourguer ses drogues… Il nous prend pour qui ? On n'est pas des drogués nous…

\- Matt, Dom… VOUS RISQUEZ DES CRISES D'ANGOISSE !

\- Ça ne nous est jamais arrivé…

\- Des pertes de contrôle aussi… Franchement, jeter moi ça dehors…

Depuis qu'il avait arrêté de boire de l'alcool, il ne prenait plus rien même si en fin de compte, je pense qu'il a raison. Mais je ne peux pas m'en passer.

\- Juste un et puis on se met au boulot !

\- Et dire que c'est toi le plus âgé…

Je rigolais tellement à voir le désespoir de Chris quand il parlait a Dominic.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient à propos des champignons, j'en mis un dans ma bouche et je peux dire que cette fois, je n'aurais pas dû.

Tout se déformait devant moi, les portes devenaient des arbres, les fenêtres devenaient des lianes, Chris et Dom devenaient des singes.

J'avais l'impression d'être téléporté dans une jungle. Tout se transformait et moi j'étais seul au milieu de tout.

Cette fois c'était différent des autres trips. Je pouvais bouger, parler, avancer, comme si j'étais réellement dans une jungle.

J'avançais dans ce beau paysage puis je sentis une main m'attraper l'épaule.

\- Ne va surtout pas par-là gros !

C'était lui… Le hippie que je croisais presque tous les jours en allant au studio.

\- Je crois que t'en a trop pris gros ! Pourquoi tu me vois dans ton trip ? Pourquoi je te vois toi aussi ! Ca va beaucoup trop loin !

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas… Ta pris quoi toi ?

\- Du lsd pourquoi ? Tu croyais que j'étais sain d'esprit ? Bien sûr que je consomme ce que je vends !

Il avait l'air perdu lui aussi… Bizarre, il avait l'habitude des trips.

\- Comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?

\- On ne peut pas gros ! Il faut attendre…

\- Attendre quoi ? Le loup ?

\- Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

\- Casse-toi Patron on n'a pas besoin de toi ici…

\- Dommage ! Quand t'aura trouvé quelque chose d'amusant tu m'appelle ?

\- Ok gros !

Je ne comprenais plus rien… Tout partait en couille… - Ou ça ? – Casse-toi…

Je me décide tout de même à entrer là où le hippie m'avait interdit d'aller. Parce qu'il est vrai que sous mes allures de crevette, je suis courageux !

Il faisait très noir et j'entendais le hippie me supplier de l'attendre.

Il courrait derrière moi et fini par me rattraper. Je me demande ce que Chris et Dom font maintenant…

\- Il fait noir on ferait mieux de reculer gros !

\- Non, tant qu'à être bloquer ici autant visiter !

Un énorme château était apparu devant moi, il était très sombre. La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et un homme remplit de pustule se présenta devant nous.

\- Bonjours très chère ! Je suis Rumpelstiltskin, que venez-vous faire chez moi ?

\- Heu… Bonjours moi c'est Matthew et…

\- Dingue ! T'a le même prénom que mon autre moi ! Sauf que toi c'est en anglais gros…

\- Chut ! Et je suis perdu… Enfin, on est perdu…

\- Perdu ? Non… Vous rêvez, c'est votre imagination, je n'existe pas et ce monde n'existe pas non plus mais je peux vous aider à repartir d'ici maintenant !

Le pustuleux tournait autour de nous, il faisait peur malgré sa petite voix haut perchée. Il nous expliqua alors que si on voulait sortir, il fallait lui trouver un champignon. Tant mieux ! Je l'ai fait très récemment.

Il expliqua aussi que le champignon qu'il voulait était particulier. Il est bleu avec des petits points blancs et il est principalement situé dans la foret des feux follets.

Il nous téléporta dans cet endroit et nous souhaita bonne chance.

\- Aller on y va !

\- Attend gros ! Je disparais ce n'est pas normal !

\- Ce qui n'est pas normal c'est la situation dans laquelle on se trouve…

\- J'crois que j'ai finis mon trip gros ! Je vais me réveiller ! Accomplis cette mission ok ?

\- Je te le promets… Au revoir mon ami…

\- Salut gros !

Il s'évapora en face de moi. J'espère juste que mon tour viendra bientôt…

La quête du champignon ne fut pas simple, entre une bataille avec un singe volant, la rencontre avec blanche neige et le prince charmant et ma participation à la guerre des ogres n'ont fait que retarder mes plans.

Quand je vis enfin quelque chose de très brillant, un petit fantôme volant bleu qui me faisait signe de l'attraper.

Je couru après lui dans le bois, il m'avait amené a ce que je cherchais, je cueillis mon Graal et aussitôt, le mage que j'avais rencontré tout à l'heure me l'arracha des mains.

\- Que compter vous faire avec ça ?

\- Je n'annonce jamais mes plans à l'avance ! Mais tu le verras très bientôt…

Et POUF ! Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans mon studio en Italie.

Quelque mois après cette histoire, lors de la promotion de l'album, je devais aller faire un concert dans une petite ville du Maine appelé StoryBrooke.

Je rencontrai un homme qui me rappelait quelque chose. Je crois que c'était lui... Le pustuleux… Il me remercia d'avoir trouvé le champignon bleu.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'un petit garçon du nom d'Henri me tendit son livre de conte. Je vis que j'étais à l'intérieur et que j'étais celui qui avait trouvé le premier ingrédient pour préparer le sort noir qui a amené tous ces gens ici…

JE CROIS QUE TU EN A BEAUCOUP TROP PRIT !

* * *

 **Voilà... Hum... Je vais partir très loin et ne jamais revenir...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu quand même c'est cool! :)**

 **Honnêtement... Si y'a des conseils constructifs la pitite review qui fait toujours plaisir! :)**

 **Si ça vous a fait sourire au moins, pitite review aussi! :D Ou pas... Je n'en voudrais a personne...**

 **Si vous avez rien compris... Ben... Désolée pour ce texte...**

 **Ciao! :D**


End file.
